Happy Happy
Happy Happy is a song by the Suzuno sisters which is originally sung by Kana Nishino. Color Coding: Akina / Shirana |-|Romaji= Kyou ichiban ureshikatta koto wo kimi ni tsutaetai Omoi dashi warai shichaisou na koto ima sugu tsutaetai Omoikkiri dojitte minna ni warawareta koto mo Shou mo nai koto mo donna koto demo zenbu tsutaetai Ah moshimo kimi ga utsumuite genki ga nai toki wa Tonari de watashi ga zettai warawasete agerun dakara Sekai ichi no egao de zutto kimi no mama de ite Zettai akarui mirai zettai shinpai nai Konkyo no nai jishin wa Mechakucha kimi ga suki dakara Dekinai koto nante nai I’m HAPPY when you’re HAPPY Mune ippai no kono omoi wo Nante nante kimi ni tsutaeyou Seiippai ookina koe de OH! HAPPY HAPPY!! Yeah Yeah Mune ippai no kono ai wo Nante nante kimi ni tsutaeyou Seiippai ookina ai de OH! HAPPY HAPPY!! Yeah Kyou ichiban ganbatta koto wo kimi ni tsutaetai Kuyashikute namida ga desou na koto imasugu tsutaetai Yosha! Yaru ki ni naru toki mo mou dame datte toki mo Massaki ni kimi no kao ukabu koto zenbu tsutaetai Ah itsumo tochuu de kujikete shimaisou na toki mo Daijoubu datte zettai hagemashite kurerun dakara Sekai ichi no kotoba ga mahou kakete kureru kara Zettai akiramenai zettai muri ja nai Konkyo no nai jishin ga Mechakucha afurete kuru kara Dekinai koto nante nai I’m HAPPY when you’re HAPPY Mune ippai no fuan sae mo Nande nande fuki tobaseru no Seiippai ookina koe de OH! HAPPY HAPPY!! Yeah Yeah Mune ippai no arigatou wo Nante nante kimi ni tsutaeyou Seiippai ookina ai de OH! HAPPY HAPPY!! Yeah “I love you” “aishiteru” ijou no Kotoba wa mou nai no kana? How much is it? Dore kurai? Kimochi wa doushitemo kazoe rarenai Dakara gyutto dakishimeru no Dakara tegami mo kaku no Dakara isshoni warau to Hitotsu ni naru Yeah Sekai ichi no egao de zutto kimi no mama de ite Zettai akarui mirai zettai shinpai nai Konkyo no nai jishin wa Mechakucha kimi ga suki dakara Dekinai koto nante nai I’m HAPPY when you’re HAPPY Mune ippai no kono omoi wo Nante nante kimi ni tsutaeyou Seiippai ookina koe de OH! HAPPY HAPPY!! Yeah Yeah Mune ippai no kono ai wo Nante nante kimi ni tsutaeyou Seiippai ookina ai de OH! HAPPY HAPPY!! Yeah Yeah lalala… OH! HAPPY HAPPY!! Yeah Yeah lalala… OH! HAPPY HAPPY!! Yeah |-|Kanji= 今日一番嬉しかったことを君に伝えたい 思い出し笑いしちゃいそうなこと今すぐ伝えたい 思いっきりドジって みんなに笑われたことも しょーもないことも どんなことでも全部伝えたい Ah もしも君がうつむいて元気がない時は 隣で私が絶対笑わせてあげるんだから 世界一の笑顔で ずっと君のままでいて 絶対明るい未来 絶対心配ない 根拠の無い自信は めちゃくちゃ君が好きだから 出来ないことなんてない I’m HAPPY when you’re HAPPY 胸いっぱいのこの想いを なんて なんて 君に伝えよう 精一杯大きな声で OH! HAPPY HAPPY!! Yeah Yeah 胸いっぱいのこの愛を なんて なんて 君に伝えよう 精一杯大きな愛で OH! HAPPY HAPPY!! Yeah 今日一番頑張ったことを君に伝えたい 悔しくて涙が出そうなこと今すぐ伝えたい よっしゃ! やる気になる時も もうダメだって時も 真っ先に君の顔浮かぶこと全部伝えたい Ah いつも途中でくじけてしまいそうな時も 大丈夫だって 絶対励ましてくれるんだから 世界一の言葉が 魔法かけてくれるから 絶対諦めない 絶対無理じゃない 根拠の無い自信が めちゃくちゃ溢れてくるから 出来ないことなんてない I’m HAPPY when you’re HAPPY 胸いっぱいの不安さえも なんで なんで 吹き飛ばせるの 精一杯大きな声で OH! HAPPY HAPPY!! Yeah Yeah 胸いっぱいのありがとうを なんて なんて 君に伝えよう 精一杯大きな愛で OH! HAPPY HAPPY!! Yeah “I love you” “アイシテル” 以上の 言葉はもう無いのかな? How much is it? どれくらい? 気持ちはどうしても数えられない だからギュっと抱きしめるの だから手紙も書くの だから一緒に笑うと 一つになる Yeah 世界一の笑顔で ずっと君のままでいて 絶対明るい未来 絶対心配ない 根拠の無い自信は めちゃくちゃ君が好きだから 出来ないことなんてない I’m HAPPY when you’re HAPPY 胸いっぱいのこの想いを なんて なんて 君に伝えよう 精一杯大きな声で OH! HAPPY HAPPY!! Yeah Yeah 胸いっぱいのこの愛を なんて なんて 君に伝えよう 精一杯大きな愛で OH! HAPPY HAPPY!! Yeah Yeah lalala… OH! HAPPY HAPPY!! Yeah Yeah lalala… OH! HAPPY HAPPY!! Yeah |-|English= I want to tell you something which made me happiest today I want to tell you now, something that makes me laugh just by recalling it Something totally silly I did that made everyone laugh Things I can’t help and more, I want to tell you everything Ah, when you are feeling exhausted and looking down I’ll be beside you, and I’ll definitely make you smile Please always be yourself, with the best smile in the world The future is definitely bright, definitely no worries I feel such baseless confidence Because I really love you There’s nothing I can’t do I’m HAPPY when you’re HAPPY My heart is filled with lots of feelings I just, just need to tell them to you In the loudest voice I can OH! HAPPY HAPPY!! Yeah Yeah My heart is filled with lots of love I just, just need to tell them to you Of the biggest love I have OH! HAPPY HAPPY!! Yeah I want to tell you something which I worked hardest on today I want to tell you now, something that made me so regretful I want to cry Times when I feel “Alright!”, times when I can’t do it anymore Things which remind me of you, I want to tell you everything Ah, I always feel crushed and overwhelmed halfway through things But you’ll definitely encourage me and say “It’s alright” You put magic into the best words in the world I definitely won’t give up, everything’s definitely possible I feel such baseless confidence It’s really overflowing There’s nothing I can’t do I’m HAPPY when you’re HAPPY My heart is filled with lots of anxiety and more But why, why can you blow them away? In the loudest voice I can OH! HAPPY HAPPY!! Yeah Yeah My heart is filled with lots of gratitude I just, just need to tell them to you Of the biggest love I have OH! HAPPY HAPPY!! Yeah “I love you”, aside from “I love you” Is there no other word more meaningful? How much is it? How much? I just can’t count the number of feelings I have So I embrace you tight So I write a letter So I laugh together with you Becoming one, Yeah Please always be yourself, with the best smile in the world The future is definitely bright, definitely no worries I feel such baseless confidence Because I really love you There’s nothing I can’t do I’m HAPPY when you’re HAPPY My heart is filled with lots of feelings I just, just need to tell them to you In the loudest voice I can OH! HAPPY HAPPY!! Yeah Yeah My heart is filled with lots of love I just, just need to tell them to you Of the biggest love I have OH! HAPPY HAPPY!! Yeah Yeah lalala… OH! HAPPY HAPPY!! Yeah Yeah lalala… OH! HAPPY HAPPY!! Yeah Category:Songs